


Prudence's Fall

by amethystinesaint



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystinesaint/pseuds/amethystinesaint
Summary: Some guardians weren't so lucky when the Red War came.





	Prudence's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> covenant is a veeery old oc of mine and i figured id start writing about him, and no better way to introduce him than this!

"Alright, that's a job done. You ready to head back to the Tower?" The titan asked as she slung her rifle over her shoulder. Luiza didn't like patrol duty (it was a bit too slow for her taste), but it had to be done. The Plaguelands were banned from Guardians, minus a few Vanguard authorized visits. The Splicers were nowhere to be found, but it paid to be studious.

"Of course, sister. Lead the way." Covenant-4 answered excitedly. She always thought he was strange, especially for an Exo, but he was endearing in his own way. She couldn't deny that he was one of the best titans she'd met, though. As she brought out her Ghost, a wave of something hit them. 

The energy in the air dissipated. Something felt different, now. It was unnerving. 

In a blinding flash, dozens of Cabal warships warped into orbit, dotting the sky with red. Her Ghost tried to transmat them to their ships, but nothing happened. Luiza tried to call upon her Light, but stood there dumbfounded when nothing happened. 

"I'm contacting the Vanguard." Covenant said, gripping his sniper rifle tighter. "We need to go back. Something's wrong." he said, trying to hide the rising anxiety in his voice. A Thresher came to a stop in front of them, and the angriest looking Cabal they'd ever seen howled at them. 

"Cabal!" Luiza shouted as she shot a stream of bullets at them. She took a slug to the shoulder and nearly keeled over, but kept going through the pain. She'd forgotten the fact her Ghost was still trailing besides her until a piece of its shell bounced off of her helmet. Frantically she looked over and saw his shell nearly hidden in the snow. 

Covenant finished off the last of the invaders and ran over to her. He'd never heard as much despair in a Deathsinger song as he did in her wail. She dropped to her knees, picking the shell fragments out of the snow and crying. Covenant knelt on one knee beside her and held her.

"No." she shook her head. "No, no, no. This cannot be happening. They took my ghost!" she shrieked.

"Everything will be okay, sister. This doesn't have to be your end." he said while shushing her.

"It's not! My ghost is fucking gone!" She pushed him away into the snow. "My Light is gone." she breathed helplessly, letting the shell fragments fall from between her fingers. Covenant sat beside her again and put his hand on her back.

"Despair is fleeting. You cannot let it take hold of your heart. Your Light," he took her hand and put it over her chest. "comes from within. It can never leave you." he sighed. "We need to escape."

More ships cruised overhead, and they were lucky none took notice of them. Her keening would assure that they wouldn't go unnoticed for long, however. With a sob Luiza shook her head; he was too optimistic for his own good. "Just… Just leave me, Cov. You've gotta figure out what's going on, but I'm done for." she pointed at her shattered shoulder. The shock had finally wore off, and the pain was unlike anything she’d experienced before. 

"I've lost many comrades before." The pink light of his eyes bored into her. "Many civilians I couldn't save in the Pilgrim Guard. I refuse to let you join them. Come with me." He stood up and stretched out his hand.

"It's no use." she cried. "What good would it do. Just go." she said, her eyes never leaving her ghost on the ground.

He knew that their time was precious, but he stood there for a few minutes. This wasn't the first time he was in this situation, and it probably wouldn't be the last. He used the last of his fading light to conjure a shield for her. "Take care of yourself, sister. I hope I will see you again." He paused. "Your Light won't be forgotten."

She just nodded in response. He turned and with the inability to summon his sparrow or ship, he broke out into a run. The crunching of snow beneath his boots was almost deafening, hypnotizing. All he could hear was his pounding footsteps and the growl of thresher engines. At some point a scream interrupted his sprint, and then a telltale gunshot. He turned around for a moment and saw nothing but snow for miles.

"RTL." he whispered into the freezing air. After being strong for so many people, for so many years, Covenant didn't want to face the fact that he was scared.


End file.
